I Do
by brandonandcalliexbrallie
Summary: AU story following Brandon and Callie before, during and after their wedding day. Small summary for each chapter at the beginning of that chapter. Mini story that will consist of 3-5 chapters. Smut warning!
1. Chapter 1

**During this hiatus, my brallie feels are still running wild and as is my imagination when it comes to them. Writing mini stories is just something that will hold me over until we get the show back. We're only about a month away! Which isn't so bad, but still. Here is some _happy_ brallie instead of all the pain we've endured in those last few episodes. Enjoy!**

**This chapter follows Brandon and Callie on the evening before their wedding. This story will most likely consist of 3-5 chapters, going through the time before the wedding, the actual wedding and then possibly a bit of time on the honeymoon and after they come home (this could present a time jump). I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**Oh and there's some smut towards the end. So if you're not comfortable reading that you should probably stop reading, or you could just skip it.**

* * *

Callie walked into her apartment after a long day of pre-wedding fuss from Mariana and Lena, who were very on the ball with this event. Callie appreciated that so much, but she missed her fiance and wanted to surprise him by coming home when she was supposed to be with Mariana for the night. She took off her shoes and her jacket before she made her way into her and Brandon's bedroom. Brandon was stepping out of their bathroom in just a towel when he spotted Callie standing in their doorway. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek before he pulled back and gave her a small smile.

"I thought you and Mariana were supposed to have a girls night before the wedding tomorrow." She leaned back on the door frame and held his hand in hers.

"I missed you and Mari promised to not tell mom that I came home if I get to her apartment bright and early tomorrow before Lena gets there. Why did you have plans?" She joked. He chuckled and made his way to their walk in closet to get dressed. Callie walked into their bathroom and pulled off her jeans and shirt, throwing them into the hamper. She kept the door cracked to let some of the steam from Brandon's shower out.

"Hey, I'm going to get a shower quick. Could you order some food?" She pulled off her bra and underwear, which followed the same path of her other clothes. Brandon sat on their bed in a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt.

"Sure babe, you care what kind?" Callie responded with a quick 'no' before she started the shower. She enjoyed the hot water on her body, relaxing after the stressful day she'd had. She spent most of the day confirming everything for tomorrow and making sure that the hall was being set up perfectly so that they wouldn't have to worry about it the next day. While today had caused her a great deal of stress, it was actually the first time she'd actually felt like it was happening. She was actually getting married to Brandon. She was going to officially become a Foster and she couldn't be happier. They were getting married so close to their seven year anniversary. She couldn't believe they'd been together for so long, she thought back to their first year anniversary, it felt so recent yet so long ago.

* * *

**_Six Years Ago_**

_A very naked Callie and Brandon cuddled together in Brandon's bed, just admiring each other. Brandon had just moved into his first apartment and he and Callie were christening the bedroom. She smiled up at him and touched his face gently, his eyes were closed but Callie knew he was awake. _

_"Brandon?" She asked, with a somewhat cautious tone. _

_"Hmm?" He opened his eyes slightly and looked down at Callie with a lazy smile._

_"I think we should tell them." It didn't take Brandon longer than a second to know what she was talking about. He nodded._

_"I know, I know. Especially now that we're both moved out. I'm just nervous that they're going to act like they did two years ago." He sighed and turned his head to face her._

_"Me too. But at least they can't get a restraining order this time." They both chuckled at the memory. Callie moved to have her face hovering over his before she continued._

_"I think they'll understand. At least I hope they will. We have to be honest with them. It's been a year, if we wait any longer it'll just make them even angrier." He smiled and leaned up to kiss her before he moved to sit up and pull on his boxers. _

_"We can tell them at the next family dinner. We'll just get there early to talk to them. Everything will be fine, I promise." He moved to kiss Callie chastely before he walked over to the case he kept his sheet music in and pulled out a small box which made Callie give him a confused look. For as long as she'd known him, he was always so strict about keeping his music separate from everything. _

_"Why was that with your sheet music?" She asked in an accusing tone. She walked over to him with the sheet pulled around her body._

_"It's the perfect hiding spot." He handed her the box._

_"Since you mentioned that it's been a year, it seems like a good time to give you this." She opened it up to reveal a bracelet with two small circles connected that read 'C. & B.' on one side and 'one year anniversary' on the other. Callie smiled at him and gave him a kiss before she had him put the bracelet on her wrist. No one had ever done something so special for her and just the fact that he'd thought of her made her love him so much more._

* * *

Callie turned the water off and grabbed a towel from the cabinet in the bathroom before she stepped into her bedroom. She heard Brandon talking to someone who she assumed to be the delivery man for their food. Callie went into their closet and decided to wear just one of Brandon's old shirts and some lingerie before she got a scrunchy and put her hair into a ponytail. She went to the fridge and grabbed some drinks and plates before heading back into the bedroom with Brandon on her heels.

"I just ordered a large pepperoni pizza from that place you love down the block." He set the pizza box on their bed and sat down and took a plate from Callie, grabbing a few pieces for himself.

"I'm starving!" Callie took three pieces and sat against their headboard with her plate. They turned on a movie and ate while they watched it, only pausing it so Callie could clear off their bed and take their plates in the kitchen. When she came back, Brandon was under the blanket waiting for her. She got in beside him and wrapped her arms around his stomach, his arm went around her waist while she cuddled into him. She started tracing the faded letters on his shirt.

It was moments like this that made Brandon really appreciated everything. Their little life and family together and hopefully soon, they could add a child to their family. Though he hadn't brought it up, Brandon had been thinking about having a baby more and more in the days leading up to the wedding. He knew that most people would want to wait until they were settled into marriage to even consider having kids but Brandon and Callie had lived together for four years and spent everyday together. They both knew that there wouldn't be anyone else for them so why should they wait to start a family? Brandon sat up against the headboard, causing Callie to look up at him.

"Everything okay Brandon?" She sat up so she was sitting next to him. There was a certain look on his face that didn't go unnoticed by Callie, but she couldn't quite read it. It was a mixture of concern and possibly a bit of nervousness.

"What's wrong? Does it have to do with the wedding? Are yo-" Brandon cut her off and took her hand.

"No, no it's not about the wedding. I can't wait until you become my wife, that's not what's bothering me. It's just something else that I've been wanting to talk to you about." Brandon looked down, slightly embarrassed. Callie chuckled and moved to straddle his lap. She turned her head to the side and ducked it down to get him to look at her, which he did. She gave him a warm smile and intertwined their hands.

"Brandon, what is it? You can tell me anything, you know that." Callie smiled at him once more and pecked his lips, hoping to reassure him. Fortunately, this worked and Brandon got a sudden burst of confidence.

"I want to have a baby. I've been thinking about it ever since we had that scare a few months ago." Callie was silent. Although the look on her face remained neutral, it was Brandon's turn to try and read her expression. In a few seconds Callie's mouth turned upwards into a smile.

"I've been thinking about it since then too." She admitted. B smiled and the tension left his body. It was a big relief to know that he and Callie were on the same page. Especially with something this big.

"Do you think we're ready?" She asked quietly, looking down to their hands. Brandon nodded.

"I do. I'm not going to pretend I'm not scared or nervous about having a baby, but I know you'll be the best mother and I'm going to work so hard to be a good father. I just want to make sure that we're both sure about this." Callie smiled and nodded.

"I'm one hundred percent sure. And whether you know it or not, you're going to be an incredible dad." Brandon kissed her slowly and passionately, only pulling away when he needed to breathe. He rested his forehead to Callie's and closed his eyes. His thoughts went back to February when he and Callie had that pregnancy scare.

* * *

_Callie had been acting strange for a few days. She'd been distant, tense and she'd hadn't spoken that much. When Brandon tried to get her to open up to him she'd just shut down and insisted that she was fine. But Brandon could see right through the fake smile and could hear the shakiness in her voice. Brandon sighed and sat at their piano, one of his favorite possessions, and let the music he played wash away his worries. At least for a little while._

_Brandon was still playing when Callie walked through their door, a plastic bag from the drugstore in her right hand. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulder, leaning down to kiss his cheek. He stopped playing and turned around to face her. She smiled a bit, but there was something behind it, something in her eyes that told Brandon there was something wrong. He stood up and led her to their couch. It took a few seconds for Callie to relax and another few seconds for her to take a deep breath and move to grab the bag that was now on the couch next to her. She pulled out a small box and placed it on the table in front of him. He looked at the box causing his eyes to widen he blinked a few times to make sure he'd read that correctly. It was a pregnancy test. Brandon looked back to Callie who wore an expression of fear and anxiety. It made sense now, why Callie had been so upset. She could be carrying a baby, Brandon's baby._

_"I'm late and I've been throwing up." She put her head in her hands and sighed taking a deep breath and expelling it slowly before she continued._

_"I haven't been to see the doctor, I just want to take both tests and see the results and then depending on those I'll see if I need to make an appointment." Brandon sat there silently, his heart racing out of his chest so loud he could hear it in his ears. What if Callie got pregnant? Were they ready for a baby? Could they handle a baby? Would they be able to support it? Brandon nodded to show he agreed with her. Although he didn't say any of his fears aloud, Callie was able to read his face. She knew that he didn't want a baby. _

_"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. It's going to be okay, no matter what we'll figure this out. Together, okay?" She nodded before she got up and took the box with her to their hall bathroom, mumbling something along the lines of 'I'll be right back.' _

_Everything was silent and Brandon was left alone to deal with all the thoughts running through his head. Those three minutes were the longest of his life. He paced and paced the floor until he heard Callie's iPhone timer go off, signaling the moment of truth. Callie came out of the bathroom with both tests in her hand. Brandon stopped pacing and gave her a look that said 'Well?'_

_"One's negative and one's positive. I think I should just make an appointment with the doctor, that way we'll know for sure." She left the room to dispose of the tests and to call the doctor. Brandon stayed still, he was so confused. Callie came back into the room with a water bottle in her hand._

_"They're all booked up for a week and a half. I guess we'll just have to wait."_

_And wait they did. Day after day, Brandon couldn't seem to keep his thoughts away from the possibility of having a baby. After all the shock, Brandon was starting to get used to the idea of having a baby, as was Callie. Neither would admit it though, in fear of upsetting one another. Callie's appointment was in three days and Brandon was starting to get anxious. He came home to find Callie in the kitchen cooking dinner. She smiled over at him, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, just holding her. _

_"Smells good." He closed his eyes and breathed in the recipe Callie was making tonight. She chuckled and placed her hands over his arms._

_"It'll be done in a few minutes." She smiled and turned to face him, kissing his lips lightly before pulling away. In this moment, Brandon could imagine everything. Coming home to Callie cooking dinner for three. Coming home to see his family, and in that second he realized that everything would be okay if she was pregnant._

_But, unfortunately things didn't work out in the way Brandon had imagined._

_Later that night, Callie came out of the bathroom with her wet hair clinging to one of Brandon's old t-shirts. She climbed into bed next to Brandon and looked over at him._

_"I got my period." And in less than five seconds, Brandon's dream that was oh so close to becoming reality was taken away from him. _

_"I suppose I just had a stomach bug or something when I was throwing up. That's a relief right?" They both agreed, even though neither of them meant it._

* * *

"I love you." He spoke softly and quietly, holding her as close as she could get.

"I love you too." She smiled and placed a chaste kiss to his lips before she pulled back and gave him a smirk.

"If we're going to have a baby, I think that we should get some practice." Callie pulled off her (ahem, Brandon's) shirt leaving her in only her black bra and panties. Brandon bit his lip as he nodded his head.

"I think that is a very good idea." Brandon flipped Callie over, earning a squeal from her. He ground his hips into hers as his lips went to her neck and chest. He nipped, sucked and licked Callie's soft skin careful not to leave a mark. Callie was wearing a strapless mermaid gown tomorrow and he didn't want their friends and family to see her pale skin littered with hickies. Every moan he got from her was music to his ears and only pushed him to keep going.

Brandon moved down to kiss the top of her breasts moving his hands around her back to undo her bra and slip it off her shoulders. He bit and tugged on her nipple lightly before he brought it into his mouth only for a second before moving back to kiss her chest. Callie groaned in irritation when his mouth left her breast causing Brandon to smirk against her skin. He always teased her when they were intimate. It showed him just how much Callie needed his touch.

By now, Callie's panties were off and he was teasing her all over. Getting very tiresome of the teasing, Callie pushed on Brandon's shoulders to get him on his back. She moved to get on top of him which pressed her down right against his erection. She moaned loudly before she grabbed the hem of Brandon's t-shirt and pulled it up over his head throwing it across the room which left him in his boxers.

"You were overdressed." Callie explained. She moved down to his neck, teasing him the same way he did her. Even though her lower body was aching for him, she wanted him to be on the other end for once. Carefully and slowly, Callie moved her hand into his boxers and stroked him earning various moans from his lips. His eyes closed and his head fell back as Callie moved her thumb across his tip. She smirked and took her hand away earning a muttered 'god dammit' from Brandon. He leaned up to kiss her as hard as he could.

The teasing was done. Callie wanted him. Now. She slipped his boxers off and moved herself to be able to lower onto him. It took a few seconds for her to adjust to Brandon's size before she started to rock on him. Their moans and screams filled the room.

"Faster." Brandon moaned connecting his lips with Callie's after she whimpered softly.

They both came with their names falling off of each others lips. It was quiet for a few minutes as they rested, but then they started again.

* * *

Brandon rolled off of Callie and onto his back while he tried to catch his breath. Callie looked over at him and began to chuckle as she spoke.

"I think we should stop now. That was the... fifth time, right?" Brandon smiled and laughed with her.

"No, I'm pretty sure that was the sixth time tonight. New record." He chuckled as he pulled Callie close to him and held her before he looked over to the clock on one of the tables by their bed. 12:04 am.

"We better get to sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow." He yawned and kissed her cheek before he laid his head down on his pillow.

"I love you, Callie." She murmured it back before they both fell asleep together.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! The next chapter is centered on Brandon having a talk with Mike and Stef before the wedding takes place.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Part two! Sorry for the wait, this was complete but then I decided to change some things and couldn't finish because of school. But here it is now :)**

**There's a Brallie phone call before Brandon has a bite to eat with Stef and Mike to catch up before the ceremony. **

**Plus, there's another Brallie flashback at the end!**

* * *

Brandon woke up expecting to see Callie but when he turned over he was surprised with a half empty bed. The place where Callie had fallen asleep in his arms last night was only taken by her pillow and part of their comforter. He ran a hand through his hair and got up, heading to take a quick shower. After he got out, Brandon threw on a pair of boxers then walked around the apartment in hopes to find Callie but only found a note on the piano written in her handwriting.

_I had to get to Mariana's apartment before Lena and didn't want to wake you. Call me when you see this. I love you._

_Callie_

Brandon had forgotten all about the fact that she wasn't even supposed to be home last night. It would've been nice to wake up with Callie but Brandon knew how upset Lena would be if she found out Callie had snuck home. Lena thought it was a good idea that Brandon and Callie not see each other on the wedding day until Callie was walking down the aisle. Callie had told Brandon about it about a week ago when she came home and she agreed that it was a sweet idea, but based on what she had said last night Brandon just guessed that she missed him too much to be away from him. Especially on the night before their wedding.

B walked into his bedroom with the note in his hand. He unplugged his phone from its charger on his bedside table and called his bride to be. He sat on his bed while the phone rang.

_'Hey, B!'_ Mariana's voice rang through the phone.

"Hi, Mariana. Can I talk to Callie quick?" She gave a small 'mm-hmm' before he heard Callie's voice through the phone.

_'Hello?'_

"Hey. I got your note. You know you could've woken me up, I wouldn't have mind." He heard Callie laugh slightly.

_'You looked so peaceful and you needed to sleep. Especially after last night.'_ Callie lowered her voice on the last part but he still heard Mariana in the background saying _'What happened last night?' _in a teasing voice. Callie just chuckled and went back to her conversation with Brandon.

"It did wear me out a bit, but I'll be fine. Will I get to see you before the ceremony or is that against Mama and Mariana's rules?" He chuckled but he and Callie knew that Mariana and Lena were both insistent on the fact that they not see each other before the ceremony. Mariana had let the night before slide but this was tradition.

_'I don't know we'll have to figure something out.'_ She was vague, knowing that Mariana was listening to every word she said. Mariana was an eavesdropper and she had a talent for it too.

"I will." Brandon paused and looked at the clock on the wall. "I've got some errands to run before I head to the hall and it's almost eleven thirty, I should get dressed." Callie sighed quietly before she spoke.

_'Okay. You're still going to go see Stef and Mike right? Lena said that they wanted to talk to you before the ceremony.' _Brandon stood and headed for their closet to get something to wear, he spoke as he looked through the clothes.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to have them meet me for a bite to eat." He paused and took a deep breath. "I know that we didn't talk about this, but do you think we should tell our parents the news about us trying for a baby?"

Callie asked Brandon to hang on a second while she stood up and walked a little ways away from Mariana who was getting her nails done so she couldn't hear. '_I don't know, it might be too soon. What do you think?'_

Brandon thought about the options. "I think they might want to know, but maybe we should wait until you're actually pregnant. I don't want to get their hopes up too early." Brandon stayed quiet for a moment, hoping Callie wouldn't mind.

_'I think that's a good idea. I don't want them to be disappointed if it doesn't happen for a while.' _

"So that's what we'll do." He paused and chuckled to himself. "I can't believe we're actually doing this."

_'That's good disbelief, right?' _Callie inquired chuckling to herself.

"It's good. Definitely good. It's incredible to me that we're doing this, I don't have any words to explain the feeling that I have."

_'I know what you mean. I didn't think I'd ever want a baby, but it's different with you. I want to share this experience with you, I can't imagine myself in this situation with anyone else.'_ She paused and then laughed. '_And it'll be one hell of a story when they find out we were foster siblings once.'_

Brandon laughed with her for a moment before he realized what she had said. "They?"

_'Maybe.'_ They both paused for a few moments before Callie spoke again. _'Mari is calling for me. I'll see you later, okay? I love you.'_

"I love you, too." Brandon smiled then hung up his phone. He got dressed quickly then called Mike and Stef to have them meet him at a restaurant downtown to get something to eat and talk.

* * *

Stef and Mike had arrived at the restaurant before Brandon, they were sitting at a table together waiting for him. He walked over to his mom and kissed her cheek, then to give his dad a hug.

"Am I late? How long have you been waiting?" Brandon took a seat and looked at the menu in front of him. Mike chuckled at the slight panic in Brandon's voice and opened his menu as he spoke.

"No B you're fine, we've just been waiting for a few minutes." They were quiet for a moment until a waitress came by and asked what she could get them to drink and it wasn't long before the waitress came back and took their orders down then got the menus from the trio. Stef was the first to speak as the waitress walked away from the table and to the restaurant's kitchen.

"So, are you nervous? Excited?" She gave him a small smile as she folded her hands together in front of her. Brandon took a deep breath and nodded.

"A little bit of both honestly." He chuckled and paused. A soft smile came to his face as he thought of Callie. "We've been waiting for this day for a long time and I can't believe that it's actually here. I cannot tell you how grateful I am that the planning is over." He laughed and looked at his mom. "I love Lena and Mariana and I am so thankful for all the work they put into this, but I feel like I haven't seen Callie at all in the past few weeks. Our schedules have been all over the place."

Mike nodded. "I feel like I haven't seen either of you in a while, but I understand that. At least you and Callie will be able to relax on your honeymoon, Stef tells me you're going somewhere up north for two weeks." Brandon nodded at his fathers statement.

"Yeah, we found the perfect spot at this beach just a few hours away." Brandon paused as the waitress brought their plates of food to the table. They all murmured their thanks before she left. Brandon took a bite of his food before he looked to his dad.

"So, what about you Dad? Are you excited to walk Callie down the aisle?" Mike nodded and swallowed the food that he was chewing.

"Of course, I can't believe she even asked me to do it." Brandon smiled.

"In her eyes, you're her father and she was so excited when you agreed to do it for her." The warm smile that came to Mike's face didn't go unnoticed by Brandon and Stef.

Mike looked over at Stef and spoke the one thing that had been on his mind ever since Callie had asked him. "If you and Lena wanted to walk her down the aisle I-"

Stef stopped him and laughed. "Don't even say it, Mike. Lena and I can't wait to see you walk her down the aisle and that is what Callie wants! We're going to give the first speech at the reception though." She laughed.

It was obvious that a weight was lifted off of Mike's shoulders as he spoke. "I'm really happy for you, B. I've never seen anything like you and Callie. Even after everything that forced you two apart, you found your way back." Mike smiled at his son. "You and Callie were made for each other." Stef smiled at Mike's confession and spoke up as well.

"None of us thought that you and Callie would last. But I can't imagine what it would be like if you weren't together." She gave Brandon a smile and took a small sip of her tea.

"Thanks mom." Brandon smiled before they continued to eat their barely touched meals.

The trio caught up on the past few weeks of their lives. Usually Brandon would meet with just Mike then have dinner with his moms on another occasion but today it was easier to meet with both. Lena would've tagged along, but she was with Callie and Mariana doing prep work. After they'd caught up, they mostly spoke of plans for the ceremony and the reception.

When the wedding was brought up it got Brandon thinking. He realized so much from just taking a minute to think back to all those years ago when he and Callie were just teenagers who thought this was puppy love. Back then, he'd known being with Callie was different and that it always would be. No matter who he or Callie dated, Brandon knew that this was how it would end. That they would always end up together.

It was funny to him, how everything had happened back then. They were both seventeen when Brandon had ended things with Lou and Callie had ended things with Wyatt. They dealt with almost a year of heartbreak, almost a year of trying to date other people and it still didn't feel the same way it had when they were with each other. It all made sense to them after they thought about it.

The reason that Brandon and Callie couldn't love anyone else was because they still loved each other. It was as simple as that. The memories of the night he'd confronted her were still so fresh in his mind, it was a decision he would never regret. In fact, it was the best damn decision he'd ever made.

* * *

_Brandon took a deep breath as he looked down at his phone and the text message he'd typed. He hit the send button and laid back on his bed, trying to convince himself that this was the right thing to do. He had to know if Callie still had feelings for him, if she was feeling what he was feeling. This was the last time he would wear his heart on his sleeve, if she turned him down he was done. That was the only promise that he'd made himself this time around._

_Callie was sitting at the dining room table doing her homework when her phone buzzed in her back pocket. She pulled it out and saw that she'd received a text from Brandon. A confused look came to her face as she unlocked her phone and read the message._

_'Can you come to my room tonight after everyone is asleep?'_

_She responded with a yes before she placed her phone on the table in front of her. Usually when Brandon asked her to come to his room, they would make music together but this seemed different. He'd never just asked her to come to his room, he always mentioned that it would be to play. Thinking about it made Callie nervous so she just pushed the thoughts out of her mind and focused on the homework in front of her._

_Callie waited in her room until she'd heard Mariana snore lightly before she slowly got out of her bed and made her way across the hall to Brandon's room. She knocked lightly and when he didn't respond she'd worried that he had fallen asleep so she opened his door to check. When she looked inside his room, she saw him sitting at his keyboard with his headphones on. A smile came to her face as she slipped inside his room and closed the door behind her. Callie walked over to him and tapped him lightly, causing him to turn to her slightly startled. He quickly pulled his headphones off and looked at his watch a little embarrassed._

_"Sorry. I got distracted." He scooted over a bit so she could sit next to him on his keyboard bench. She sat next to him and looked down at the keys on the keyboard._

_"So, what's going on? Why did you want me to wait until everyone was asleep to come?" She absent-mindedly pressed a few keys as she waited for his answer._

_"I wanted you to hear something." Callie's eyebrows furrowed as she moved her gaze from the keys to his face. _

_"What do you mean? Is it a piece you've written?" He nodded and opened the book that contained his sheet music, flipping to a page that was marked with a blue sticky note. Callie's eyes drifted to the top of the page where the title 'Callie's Song' was written. It was then that she looked at the words and realized she knew this song, well at least the part of it he'd sang to her in Daphne's apartment. She looked back at him to see that he was already looking at her._

_"You finished it." He nodded._

_"I just want you to hear it. I've already recorded it, since I can't play it for you without waking everyone up. Will you listen to it?" Callie nodded and mumbled a quiet 'yes' before Brandon grabbed his iPod from the stand near his keyboard. He plugged in his headphones and handed it to her._

_"Just press play." Callie place the headphones on and pushed play. She looked down as she listened to the beautiful song that made her eyes cloud with tears she refused to let fall. When the song ended, Callie took the headphones off and held the iPod in her hands. It took her a few minutes to gather herself together enough to look at him.  
_

_"Why did you want me to listen to this?" Brandon moved the items out of the way so he could take her hand in his._

_"Because I wanted you to know how I felt. How I still feel." She took her hand away from him and stood up._

_"No. We can't talk about this. This never happened." She tried to get to his door but Brandon stood up and grabbed her hand, which made her stop moving. Callie turned around, looking him in the eye and shaking her head._

_"I don't have any feelings for you, Brandon. Not like that." Brandon could tell she was lying. He moved close to her so that their faces were a few inches away._

_"You're telling me that you don't feel anything right now?" __She nodded. _

_"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you." He moved the hand that wasn't holding hers up to her cheek and leaned in further.__  
_

_"So, if I kissed you right now, you wouldn't feel a thing?" She didn't move, she didn't agree, she just stayed quiet. Brandon moved in and closed the space between them. For the first time in almost a year, they kissed. Callie didn't last more than a few seconds before one of her hands went to the nape of his neck and into his hair, just as they always had before. It was a sweet, slow kiss and Brandon was savoring every millisecond of it just as Callie was. They didn't move for a few minutes after the kiss. Brandon's hand remained on her cheek and her hand still rested in his hair. Then Callie pulled away. But she hadn't left, that was a good sign._

_"Are we really going to do this again?" Brandon ran a hand through his hair and sat on the edge of his bed, Callie soon followed._

_"I still feel the same way I did before. It's just stronger now and it's harder to stay away from you. But what do you want? That's what is important." Callie sighed and looked down to her hands that were now rested in her lap._

_"I still have feelings for you. But, this isn't just about us. It never has been." She sighed, frustrated._

_"Maybe it can be. We don't have to tell them yet, we can tell them when we turn eighteen." Callie was silent for a moment, trying to consider her best option at this point. They'd already kissed so she could either leave and pretend it never happened, or deal with it now. She chose the latter, seeing as the former always came back to bite her in the ass. She took a deep breath and blew it out rather quickly before she spoke._

_"We've already talked about that. I don't want to go behind their backs, it'll hurt them." She spoke with a sad tone, and Brandon could tell she didn't want to disappoint their family._

_"And we've tried ignoring the feelings and look where we are now. We just keep coming back." Callie looked over at him._

_"We can't tell them, we can't go behind their backs. What is there left to do?" An idea came to Brandon's mind, one he was hoping she couldn't refuse._

_"We could start by just hanging out, the two of us. You know, not put a label on what we are or what we want to be until we know for sure. Then, if it comes to it, we can talk to moms about us." Brandon could see the debate going on inside of her. But eventually she agreed that they could try it._

* * *

_Callie had originally thought that if she went out with him a few times they would both realize it was just something they'd built up because they never got to resolve their feelings before. Then they could move on. It would be done and they could go back to how things were before they got so damn complicated. But it backfired, and Callie had to make a tough decision. She had to choose between being with Brandon and lying to her family or being honest with her family but being in a constant state of heartache. _

_She chose Brandon. _

_The feelings that she thought would go away only grew stronger and after a few months, they both knew that they were much more than just friends hanging out. The kisses they would steal while playing music together or sitting on the beach watching the waves roll in were the first sign. The first sign that showed Callie she couldn't go back, not when she was so in love with him. The look in his eyes when he stole glances at her made her stomach flip, as did the way that he spoke to her. Brandon was everything she wanted, everything that she had once thought she didn't deserve. And even though she was feeling guilty, she was feeling loved and she figured that she could deal with that guilt for just a few more months if it meant she could have Brandon._

_She knew it was selfish, she knew it would be viewed as wrong to most people, but she really didn't give a damn. Her entire life had been focused on protecting Jude, focused on pleasing people. Well, now she didn't have to worry about that and for once she wanted to be selfish. Because for once in her life she wanted something, someone and she could have it. And she was not going to give his love up._

_In a few months, both she and Brandon would be eighteen and they could tell their moms, and whether they were pissed or accepting about their relationship, Brandon and Callie would just have to deal with it together._

* * *

**I haven't written part three yet but I'm hoping to get some brallie fluff in before the wedding ceremony. I'm not sure if the actual ceremony will be in part three though, so stay tuned and we'll see where this takes me. Review please :)**


End file.
